Patch
Patch is the most prominent of the Dalmatian puppies in 101 Dalmatians. He is a small puppy with a large black patch over one of his eyes, hence his name. He feels lonely and left-out oftentimes with his family, thinking that he's just one of the famous 101 dalmatians, and longs for a chance to become separate and leave the shadow of his brothers and sisters. He is a good pup, very adventurous, bold, and strong-minded. Personality Patch may be the most mischievous of the 99 puppies. Like his siblings, he is playful and cute, but he can get rather wild, often fantasizing about mauling the villain Dirty Dawson from the Thunder Bolt television series. He looks up to his father as his role model especially after he was rescued by them. When attacked by Jasper and Horace, Patch was the only one of the puppies to attempt to fight back. He also holds a small rivalry with Lucky. Appearances 101 Dalmatians Patch is first seen in the film watching television with his brother and sisters. Patch seems to be addicted to the t.v. show Thunderbolt and interacts with it. After Patch and the puppies are put to sleep they are kidnapped by Jasper and Horace, henchmen to Cruella De Vil who seeks their skin to create coats. Patch's parents journey to save their puppies and Patch escapes with the rests. When needing to get past Cruella, Patch and his brother Lucky get into an argument and push each other in a fireplace and are covered in sot. This gives his father the idea to disguise themselves. Eventually they returned and Patch is safe at home with his family. 101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure Patch is also the main character in the 2003 sequel 101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure. Patch feels unimportant being that he is said to be just another one of the 99 puppies. Patch runs away and meets his hero Thunderbolt. They spend time acting like heroes around London but when Cruella De Vil returns and captures his siblings, Thunderbolt and himself, he learns Thunderbolt is just a television star and all the powers and villains on t.v. were fake. Patch uses his wits and boldness to save his family and defeat Cruella De Vil with the help of Thunderbolt. Patch reunites with his family and given the attention he awaited. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Patch also appeared as a secondary character in the TV series, where he was designed to match his appearance in the original book. For the series his personality was given to Lucky. In the series, Patch was loyal to his family and friendly with all the puppies. For unknown reasons, he wears a rope tied around his neck as opposed to a collar. In early production, he was going to be a main character, as well as his sister, Penny, however, Disney didn't want too many main characters, and so Patch became an extra character while Penny was dropped. Patch was also going to be more mischivious and protective over Cadpig, however that was dropped as well. Episodes where Patch speaks *"Our Own Digs" *"Prima Doggy" *"Citizen Canine" *"Close But no Cigar" *"Shrewzle Watch" House of Mouse Being the most iconic puppy, it is no surprise Patch made dozens of seemingly obvious cameos in House of Mouse. In "Pluto Saves the Day"; he and Rolly were apart of an all dog band and preformed "Everybody Wants to Be a Wolf!" and defeated Pete. In the episode "Ask Von Drake" Patch can be seen with his siblings and father during The Ludwig Von Drake Song. Kingdom Hearts If one were to look carefully for detail in the game and strategy guide, Puppy No. 5 is actually Patch Gallery 101dII-04.jpg|Patch in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 250px-Patch10.jpg|Patch as he appeared in 101 Dalmatians: The Series patch.jpg|Patch plush toy Category:Characters Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kids Category:Pets Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters